Runoku Fusion
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part five of the Fusion Saga. Thanks to a blunder by Ichigo, Captain Unohana is forced to heal most of Squad 11. By the end of the day she's exhausted and decides to fuse with Rangiku for a boost in stamina, forming Runoku. Once she's done healing, she decides to show Ichigo her displeasure... RangikuXIchigoXUnohana One-Shot!


Runoku Fusion  
RangikuXIchigoXUnohana

 **A.N.: One-Shot! This is part five of my Fusion Saga, continuing after** _ **Haliichi Fusion**_ **.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Soul Society: Squad 4 medical center  
Unohana POV**

Unohana rubbed her tired eyes and yawned in exhaustion. She'd been working all day long with no rest and though she was a very capable woman even she had limits. Walking down the hallway she balked at the number of patients that had yet to be given treatment outside of immediate first-aid. ' _You know, sometimes I wish Rukia Kuchiki never gave that boy his powers….'_

The reason that Captain Unohana was having such a long day was in no small part thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki. Earlier that day the boy had been invited to a party at Squad 11. Everything had been going swell and fine until Ichigo accidentally tripped and bumped into a squad member, making him spill his booze. The resulting fistfight escalated until Ichigo was forced to incapacitate the entire squad. And by incapacitate…I mean he broke a looooot of bones, knocked out lots of teeth, and many, many heavy bruises were given.

And that was before Kenpachi jumped into the fray….

As soon as Unohana was given the news, she fought the urge to facepalm. ' _Good grief, doesn't that boy ever learn? Or is ridiculous recklessness a family trait?'_ she wondered. To further exasperate the situation, many of her medics were not present at the squad at the moment, currently on missions all across the Seireitei and the surrounding Rukon district. As a result, she'd been forced to personally treat most of the injured squad members and the strain was taking its toll. She had plenty of spirit energy to spare, to be sure, but she was mentally exhausted.

Hearing a door open, Captain Unohana turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto, the Squad 10 lieutenant, walk inside. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant Matsumoto. What brings you to my squad?" the kind woman asked.

Smiling, Rangiku bowed before the captain and answered. "I just came to give Izuru this month's copy of the SWA magazine. Is he still sick with the flu?"

Unohana nodded. "Yes, his fever's quite high and he's quite fatigued. I expect him to make a full recovery soon but at the moment it would be best if you leave the magazine with me so you don't run the risk of catching his flu."

Understanding the woman's logic, Rangiku handed over the magazine. As she did so she noticed the captain's tired expression. "Captain Unohana, forgive me if I speak out of turn but you look exhausted."

Sighing, Unohana nodded once more. "Yes, I'm quite tired. Thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki's blunder I've been busy all day and I'm very exhausted. And unfortunately there is nobody here to assist me at the moment."

Rangiku frowned. "I wish I could help, Captain Unohana, but I'm afraid I can't. Kaido isn't really something that I have any real experience in," the strawberry blonde said sadly.

Unohana's tired shoulders sagged. "Well, if I had some way of regaining some stamina then I'd be ok but…" her voice trailed off when she remembered something as she stared at the lieutenant. "Lieutenant Matsumoto? Perhaps you can help me."

"Yes?"

Unohana tapped her chin as she began her train of thought. "An idea just came to me. You mentioned at the previous SWA meeting about how you achieved a merger with Orihime Inoue?"

Rangiku nodded, having to suppress the blush on her cheeks as her memories of what she did with Kon and Ichigo as part of Rangime came back to her. She still couldn't really sit down after experiencing so much anal…. "Yes? What about it?"

"I was thinking…that maybe you could help me after all. All I really need is a boost in stamina to get me through the rest of my patients and you are still at one hundred percent." She smiled at Rangiku as she finished. "So teach me the technique you and Lieutenant Kuchiki use for merging and combine with me."

Rangiku stared at the woman. This was certainly a first for her. "Um…Captain? I'm not sure about that. You're exhausted and I'm at peak condition. I don't think the fusion would last very long."

Unohana continued to smile. "There's no need for concern, Lieutenant. My spirit energy is still very high. It's only my physical body that's exhausted. I suspect merging with a young, energetic woman would be quite beneficial for my work." Captain Unohana's eyes closed and her voice had an icy chill to it, despite her smile and warm demeanor. "Now… _Could you teach me the technique and combine with me?_ "

Rangiku gulped, knowing there was no way out of this. "Um… ok, Captain Unohana. But there's something you should know before we start."

"And that is?"

Rangiku hesitated for a moment before answering. "The dance we use is kinda silly…."

For several minutes Rangiku relayed the instructions on the technique and everything she knew about Fusion to the captain. Nodding, Unohana took her by the hand and led her to the empty squad meeting room. "Very well, let's begin."

Standing several feet from each other, both women raised their arms over their heads and stepped toward each other. "Fuuuuu-" Standing on their tip-toes, they brought their arms back and pointed their fingers in the opposite direction. "Sion!" As they arched their bodies toward each other, sticking their fingers out, Unohana had one last thought before her mind became blended with the lieutenant's.

' _You know, now that you mention it… this is quite silly….'_

 **Isane POV**

Isane was walking by the squad meeting room, drinking a glass of water. She was exhausted and needed a place to sit down for several minutes before she continued treating patients. She hated treating the brutes in Squad 11 since they were always trying to cop a feel of her backside and now she had to treat what felt like most of the squad all by herself. "I hope Captain Unohana's doing fine…" she muttered as she continued walking. "She seemed quite tired when I saw her an hour ago…."

Her musing was interrupted when a bright flash of light erupted from behind the door of the meeting room. "What the-" she gasped, putting down her glass of water on a nearby bench and throwing open the door. Hanataro, seeing the flash from down the hall, ran to her and stepped into the room with her. The two healers stared at the person standing in the middle of the empty room, Isane's mouth dropping while Hanataro tried and failed to stop his imminent nosebleed. "Who are you?" Isane asked the woman.

"Our name… is Runoku."

The fused Soul Reaper walked over to the two stunned healers. She walked with Unohana's graceful stride, standing at the healer's height and her face closely resembled the kind captain's. But her hair was more striking, strawberry blonde with streaks of ebony tied in a ponytail behind her back. Gone was the _shihakusho_ of the Soul Reapers. Now the fused woman wore a vest that was black and white and she wore white pants with a pink stripe coming up the side. On her hip was a curved zanpakuto with a cat-like guard. What made Hanataro come close to fainting from the rush of blood was the fact that the woman had a chest the size of Rangiku's that was hardly concealed by the small vest. Pale blue eyes looked upon the two and Runoku smiled warmly at them, patting Isane on the head. "Relax, it's only us," she said in her dual Rangiku/Retsu voice.

"Us?" Isane asked, confused as to who this woman was. "Who are you?"

Chuckling, Runoku smiled at the lieutenant. "I'll say it again: Our name is Runoku. We are the combined being of Retsu Unohana and Rangiku Matsumoto."

Hanataro, trying to keep his eyes up, looked confused at the woman. "I don't understand. Why did you two combine?"

"Well, we needed to deal with the growing problem of treating Squad 11 but there was a little matter regarding Unohana's stamina, so she fused with Rangiku to form us."

Isane processed the woman's words and multiple question marks popped up in her head. "Us? You speak of Captain Unohana and Rangiku separately as if they aren't apart of you but you used the word "we". Just who exactly is in control?"

Smiling, Runoku patted her shoulder. "We simply are, Isane. Nothing more, nothing less. Now if you'll excuse me, we have patients to attend to. But first…." She looked down and frowned slightly at her exposed chest.

"We need to grab a new _shihakusho."_

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Runoku POV**

"Ahhh… finally, we thought we'd never finish."

Runoku walked down the hallway with Unohana's natural grace. Ignoring the stares from the few nurses in the hallway, Runoku sighed as she headed for the last room down the hall, her final patient. "Hmm… I suppose it's time we showed that boy some _special treatment_ …." Perhaps it was because of Rangiku's frisky nature, her memories of her escapades as Rangime, or Unohana's suppressed darker impulses but when it came to Ichigo, Runoku's thoughts turned towards a more devious alley….

Opening the door, Runoku looked upon the boy lying in bed. Ichigo was a wreck, having suffered multiple broken bones, cracked ribs, and severe lacerations from his subsequent fight with Kenpachi. Most of his body was bandaged, with part of his face obscured by a thin white bandage covering up his eye. "Good evening, Ichigo. We've heard you've had quite the day."

Ichigo turned and he stared in awe at the woman standing in the doorway. He'd had enough… _personal encounters_ to know a product of the Fusion Dance when he saw it. Looking at her up and down, Ichigo easily guessed the two halves of the woman. "Captain Unohana? Rangiku? Why'd you two combine?" he asked confused, thinking that maybe Kenpachi hit him too hard and he was still seeing things.

Runoku laughed heartily as she walked up to the boy. "Well, in order to deal with the growing number of patients needing treatment, we decided to become one to combine Rangiku's energy and Retsu's knowledge since Unohana was starting to become exhausted." She smiled sweetly down at the boy, patting his head softly. "We've finished with everyone else, now it's your turn."

Ichigo lay still as Unohana treated his injuries. After a good twenty minutes Runoku stopped, satisfied that the worst of Ichigo's injuries had been treated. He'd need more treatment for a few days and plenty of bedrest but he'd recover like he'd always done.

Except he wouldn't be having much rest for a while….

"Ichigo…" she said smiling a warm, friendly smile at the substitute. "I have one last place to treat. Please raise your hands over your head and cross them for me."

Sensing nothing nefarious, Ichigo complied, raising his arms above his hands, wondering what the fused woman was going to do. His answer came when Runoku gently placed a hand on his crossed wrists. "Bakudo number four: Hainawa."

"Hey!" Ichigo gasped as his hands were bound by a rope of yellow energy. Before he could try to pull them apart, she put his bound hands up against the wall. "Tsuriboshi…." Ichigo stared as a sticky kido net pinned his bound hands to the wall.

"Captain Unohana! Rangiku!" the confused Ichigo cried as Runoku began to pull back the blanket covering his lower half.

"You may call us Runoku, Ichigo. And this last part of your treatment is going to be your punishment, so you understand that your actions do affect other people besides yourself."

"Punishment?" gasped Ichigo, scared.

"Yes, Ichigo. Your punishment. You made us waste our entire day away thanks to you roughhousing with Squad 11. So, we've decided that you should be punished appropriately." Wasting no more time, Runoku pulled off Ichigo's white pants, revealing his lower half. "Hmm… what do we have here? It looks like we need to treat you down here as well."

Ichigo gasped in shock as the woman's hand, soft and warm, grabbed his balls. "Ru…Runoku!" he cried out as she squeezed his sac playfully. Ichigo cringed as she began to playfully fondle him, squeezing him to the point that it was almost painful. Still, having a woman play with his balls didn't stop Ichigo from getting aroused.

"Oh? What's this?" Runoku said with a cheeky smirk as Ichigo's cock began to stand at attention. "I'm squeezing your testicles to the point where I might do serious damage and you're still getting aroused?" She leaned forward until her face was in front of Ichigo's. "Could it be that our little substitute is a masochist?" she whispered, her eyes boring into Ichigo's soul.

"No! That's not it!" Ichigo insisted through clenched teeth as Runoku continued to playfully squeeze his balls. "Your hand's just too soft!" he quickly said, trying to free his hands.

"Your flattery is charming, Ichigo, but it won't get you anywhere with me," she said smiling before kissing his cheek. "Still, thanks for the compliment." Letting go of Ichigo's balls, Runoku sat up and undid her obi, her _shihakusho_ falling from her shoulder. Ichigo stared at the woman's chest, watching the firm mounds wiggle around as she removed her vest. "What's the matter, Ichigo? At this point, a woman's naked body shouldn't be something you haven't seen before, am I right?"

Ichigo blushed as Runoku pulled down her white pants. She would've gotten rid of them when she first transformed but part of her found them to be quite stylish. Stepping out of her clothes now pooled at her feet, Runoku reached forward and pulled Ichigo's bound hands away from the wall. Grabbing his ankle, Runoku yanked the boy until he lay on his back, then placed his bound hands on the pillow above him, sticking it to it with another Tsuriboshi. Ichigo stared and shook like a leaf as the sexy woman got on top of him, straddling his face. "Ichigo, you're going to lick us," Runoku demanded as she sat down on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo's head was pressed into the bed before he got the picture, his pink tongue coming out to play. Smiling, Runoku spread her lips and let Ichigo's tongue worm its way deep into her folds, licking her pink pussy. "Ohhh…" Runoku said as she cupped her breasts, grinding her hips to make Ichigo's tongue go deeper into her. Her eyes becoming glazed, Runoku reached behind her and untied her ponytail, letting it spill freely down her back and shoulders. She saw Ichigo's closed eyes and knew that he was enjoying this. Ichigo's lustful expression did not last long, however, as Runoku's thighs squeezed his head, making him yelp in pain. "Now who gave you permission to enjoy this?" Runoku said with a devious smirk. "We told you, Ichigo,that this is for your punishment. You may only enjoy this when we allow you to. Now, continue please."

Trying not to show that he was enjoying eating out the fused woman, Ichigo continued. Still, despite his reservations he enjoyed the taste of the fused captain/lieutenant as her juices flowed, licking them up eagerly as he listened to the woman moan above him. He sorely wished he had the use of his hands so he could pleasure her further but for the moment he had to settle to using his mouth.

Runoku threw her head back and moaned sensually as she gripped his hair, pressing her snatch against him harder. "Ahhhh… Ichigo, lick us more!" she pleaded, her mind growing hazy. "Hmm?" She looked behind her and saw that Ichigo's cock was throbbing. "Still enjoying it even though you're being punished. I guess it can't be helped." She ran a hand through his hair gently, smiling down at the boy before her eyes went wide when he began to suck on her clit. "Ohhhh! Cumming! Cummminggggg!"

Ichigo let out a muffled groan as Unohana came on his face, tasting her juices eagerly. Runoku panted for a moment, her body becoming sweaty from her heated passion. Getting off of Ichigo, she leaned down and licked his cheek, tasting some of her leftover juices. "Mmmh, we taste good…" She swiped her tongue over Ichigo's lips, who moaned as her hot breath hit his lips. "Mmmmh, Ichigo…."

Turning back to Ichigo's ignored manhood, Runoku slid down the side of the bed until she was resting between Ichigo's legs. "Ichigo, looks like you need more punishment," she said smirking. Ichigo had to suppress a scream as Runoku gripped the base of his shaft, squeezing hard. Any momentum Ichigo might've had from eating out Runoku died right then and there. "There, much better." Continuing to smile warmly, Runoku laid on top of Ichigo, the woman sighing as her hot body rubbed against his. "Open your mouth, Ichigo." Fearful what the woman was about to do, Ichigo hesitated. Chuckling, Runoku caressed his cheek warmly, like a lover might would. "Come now, Ichigo. We're not about to do something obscene like spit in your mouth or bite your tongue." Nodding, Ichigo's mouth slowly open and was quickly sealed by Runoku's. However, before Ichigo could enjoy the feel of the fused woman's lips on his, he felt something odd slip into his mouth, and it wasn't her tongue….

As Runoku pulled away, Ichigo watched in shock and awe as a chain of kido was coming from it, the other end inside Ichigo's mouth. Before he could even understand what was going on, the chain dissolved and Ichigo felt a sensation flourish throughout his body, like the rest of him was bound by phantom chains. "Wha…what did you just do?" he asked.

Tracing his lips, Runoku quickly grabbed Ichigo's cock with her free hand and stroked it, making him gasp in surprise. "Temper temper…" she teased. "We keep telling you, Ichigo, that this is your punishment. It's just a little kido Unohana personally developed for problem children like you. It's a chain that takes control of your body and gives her, or in this case us, the ability to affect your body. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you," she said, patting Ichigo's head. "But we wanted to reinforce the point we're making; also, it was a lot of fun kissing you!" she quickly said smirking. Lying down on her side next to Ichigo, she quickly traced the base of Ichigo's cock with a finger. "See what we mean?" she asked as a tattoo of a chain appeared at the base of his cock. "Now you can't cum unless we let you. And we'll only let you once we've felt satisfied."

"O…Ok…" Ichigo said hesitantly, not sure what else the woman had in store for him.

Chuckling, Runoku undid the binding to Ichigo's stuck hands and placed them around her waist. Ichigo rolled onto his side as Runoku wrapped her legs around his waist, sighing as her hot entrance pressed against the head of his manhood. "Come, Ichigo. Fuck us as hard as you can…" was all she said before kissing Ichigo deeply.

The kiss between them became sloppy as Ichigo pushed into her, Runoku's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was filled. "Mmmmh!" Ichigo pushed until his cock was completely sheathed inside her womanhood, reveling in the tight pleasure of her cunt. Pulling her close until her bosom pressed up against him, Ichigo began to roughly fuck the woman, not giving her a minute to adjust to his size.

The kiss was broken as Runoku threw her head back, moaning loudly as Ichigo's cock pierced her womanhood. "So thick! So big!" she cooed as Ichigo sucked on her neck. "Our pussy's melting, Ichigo! Fuck us more!"

Taking his mouth off of Runoku's neck, Ichigo kissed her passionately again as he sunk his manhood into the woman's tight depths. "So hot!" Ichigo groaned as her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest. "This feels so good!" he gasped, the bed creaking.

"Mmmh, that's because you're so good," Runoku couldn't help but say. "Ah! Our pussy's melting!" she cooed. Thankfully, Unohana had taken the liberty of putting Ichigo into one of the squad's soundproof treatment rooms and since the nurses knew better than to interrupt Captain Unohana in the middle of treating a patient, the two had no unwanted spectators who might hear their romp.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel lost in the tight warmth of her snatch, the moans emerging from Runoku's beautiful lips, and the feel of her sweaty body grinding against him. There was a single problem though: he couldn't climax! "Guh!" he groaned with a pained expression. "Runoku! Why…."

Runoku grinned and rolled over until Ichigo was on his back and her lower half, moving with a mind of its own, slammed her hips repeatedly down on his cock. "Silly Ichigo. Haven't you been paying attention? Our kido chain is keeping your body from reaching climax. We won't let you cum until we're satisfied. And we intend to make sure you satisfy us good. Don't worry though; even though we said this was your punishment. It doesn't mean you can't enjoy us too…" she whispered into his ear before capturing Ichigo's lips again.

 _ **2 and a half hours later….**_

Ichigo's head was spinning. His nuts felt like they were going to explode. He wanted to cum so bad but every time he felt that familiar surge flow through him the kido would take effect and the momentum was halted, like his balls suddenly got wrapped up in a tight vice. After the fourth time the feeling began to feel unbearable and now Ichigo thought his balls were going to explode from the tension. Looking up at Runoku, who looked like she was riding Ichigo straight to heaven, with her tongue rolling out, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the incoherent moans she was giving off, Ichigo pleaded to the woman. "Runoku! Please let me cum! I need to cum!"

Regaining focus, Runoku lightly nibbled on the boy's lower lip; unable to control her hips any longer, and sighed in pleasure. "Very well, Ichigo. We want you to cum inside us." She put a finger on Ichigo's chest, directly above his heart and muttered a few words. "Cum! Cum deep, deep inside us!" she commanded, close to orgasm herself and aching to feel Ichigo's essence inside her.

Feeling the brick wall holding him back disappear, Ichigo bucked into her, shoving his cock until it reached the back of her pussy. "Fuck! FUCK!" His eyes widened as he felt the most intense orgasm in his life. "RUNOKU! CUMMING! CUMMMINGGGGGGG!" he screamed as he unloaded into the fused woman.

"AH! AHHH! ICHIGOOOO!" Runoku screamed at the top of her lungs, her vision whiting out as she came intensely. She landed on Ichigo's chest and held onto him for dear life as her body began to convulse uncontrollably as her womb was filled, her mouth gaping as she moaned loudly. "OHHHHHH! IT'S SO HOT!" She laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and panted wantonly as Ichigo continued to fill her. "Our womb's melting…."

Ichigo blacked out for a few moments, not being able to handle that much pleasure after being denied release for so long. When he came to, he saw that Runoku had yet to come down from her high. However, in the heat of the moment, Runoku's bindings on Ichigo's wrist had come undone and he was allowed the use of his arms finally. Holding the strawberry blonde/black haired woman, Ichigo laid her on her side and pulled out of her, earning a lewd groan from her as she was emptied. Ichigo looked down and was amazed as well as startled when he saw how her stomach was bloated, looking several months pregnant. ' _Whoa! I really came buckets this time… I really hope Kisuke was right when he said I couldn't get a woman pregnant like this….'_

Opening her eyes wearily, Runoku's mouth opened to say something when she was interrupted as her body exploded in a bright flash of light. Momentarily blinded, Ichigo shielded his eyes for a moment before he saw Unohana and Rangiku lying next to him, the two women panting heavily.

Sitting up, Unohana stretched out her tired limbs. "My, that was certainly an experience. Lieutenant Kuchiki and Matsumoto never said anything about experiencing twice the pleasure." Turning back to Ichigo she stretched out and patted his head, like a mother lightly admonishing her child. "I assume you've learned your lesson? Do try to keep yourself from making such a mess for other people, please?" she said warmly, getting up.

Feeling the aching in his empty balls, Ichigo scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Yeah, sorry for all the trouble I caused…"

The two turned to look at Rangiku, who merely sighed in pleasure as she laid her head on the pillow. "Well, it looks like the fusion technique was quite exhausting on her. I'll let her spend the night here since it's a little late in the evening." She turned back to Ichigo. "You should rest too. I'll come by tomorrow to treat you again. And don't worry," she flashed him a friendly smile. "I won't be giving you any more punishments, as long as you behave, ok?"

Ichigo quickly nodded. "Yes ma'am! I promise I'll stay out of trouble!"

Smiling, Unohana reached into a closet, pulled out a spare _shihakusho_ and put it on. "Very well then. Good night, Ichigo."

Ichigo watched her leave before pulling the blanket over him and Rangiku, the blonde snuggling into him. "Wow… that is the last time I let Ikkaku invite me to a party. I don't think I can't handle anything like that again…."

"Yeah…" Rangiku mumbled into his chest. "Being fused to Captain is like merging with a force of nature… I'm tired."

Kissing her forehead, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and the two of them softly fell asleep….

The End


End file.
